survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Are you Ready to Become a Mythical
Are you ready to become a mythical? The question is harder than you may think. You should consider this more deeply than "Mermaids are cool". If you become a mythical, your human life will be over in more than one sense of the word. You probably won't die, don't worry. But although the change won't kill you, other things can. Read this in full before performing a single spell. Why Become a Mythical? There's some obvious reasons here. Mermaid fans love the tails and wish they could have one. Avians to-be want the freedom of flight and wings, neko lovers are mostly in it for their favourite animal's ears and tail. People sometimes want psychic powers more then physical change. Some people just want to be free from humanity, and hate being associated with it. There's also subtler reasons to become a mythical. Nekos get heightened senses, and usually they get fangs and claws, if their chosen species has them. Avians get more upper-body strength and increased endurance, whether gained directly from the wing growth, or afterwards, while learning flight. Mermaids sometimes get powers, usually involving water. Psychics/espers may develop more abilities after the first, and vampires get extra strength and speed. They also provide a welcome detachment from the daily rat race. Why Not Become a Mythical? Mythicals are constantly having to think hard about everything. Are my wolf ears showing? Do I have to go swimming? Is that AWTOK behind me? If it is, should I fly away, or should I pretend I don't see them and try to get to a crowd? Will the crowd figure out I'm a mythical? If they don't think about these things, they run the risk of being discovered, kidnapped, shown as a freak of nature, killed on the spot, or worse, taken by AWTOK. If they're taken by AWTOK, all they can do is hope and pray that their death comes quickly. Breakouts are rare. If you're not okay with spending most of your time paranoid, you might not want to become a mythical. The only way to escape AWTOK is to escape civilization. AWTOK mostly searches cities and towns, so unless you're right next to the base, you're probably safe in the wilderness. There's also the issue of cutting things out to make room for your mythical life. Werewolves have to skip out on plans that coincide with the full moon. Mermaids can't swim as much, as public pools and beaches are off limits for them. If you have activities that may be ruined by your new life, reconsider. Can your environment even sustain your mythical type? Are there any private places where a mermaid could swim freely with their tail? Are there any forested areas off the trails of parks, where you could shift into a wolf? Are there any quiet stretches where an avian could take flight and not be noticed? Consider this. There's many more reasons to give it up and remain human. If you're sure you want to continue this, read on. Am I ready to become a mythical? It depends. Are you prepared for pain, varying from growing pains, to long periods of excruciating pain? Are you prepared to have to restructure many parts of your life? Are you prepared to have to think in a way that puts your safety before your comfort? (E.g. cutting holes in clothes, taking side streets, constantly covering head/back/legs) Are you prepared to have to evade AWTOK at every chance? Are you prepared to try to find others like you in your area without accidentally giving yourself away? Are you prepared to take time to shift, swim, fly, or whatever else, giving into your urges in a safe place? Are you prepared to want to fly or shift or run, but to hold that urge in? Are you prepared to work hard, be wary, prepare for the worst, and walk two worlds? Are you prepared to live the life of a mythical? If the answer among any of these is no, you have your answer. If you sincerely and truly believe the answer to all of these is yes, then you can become a mythical. Becoming and being a mythical is beautiful and terrifying. It's incredible and heartbreaking. It's amazing and terrible. And it's the journey of a lifetime. Blessed Be. Category:Information Category:Read These First!